1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cardiovascular support supplements and compositions and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a cardiovascular support supplement and compositions and methods for using these supplements and compositions for prophylactic nutritional supplementation and therapeutic nutritional supplementation in, for example, cardiovascular conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiovascular disease remains the highest cause of death in the developed countries. In the United States alone, cardiovascular disease accounts for more than one-third of all deaths. Current estimates show more than 81 million Americans currently live with one or more types of cardiovascular disease, and about 1.7 million suffer from heart attack or stroke annually. The direct and indirect cost in the United States of cardiovascular disease is estimated to be more than 500 billion dollars annually.
Various organizations and health professionals have proposed primary prevention strategies that involve pharmaceutical solutions, interventional cardiology, and changes in diet and lifestyle. Although these recommendations appear rational, they have not had any significant impact in reducing the risk of heart disease. This would suggest that despite advances in pharmaceuticals, interventional cardiology, diet and lifestyle education, there are factors involved in the development of cardiovascular disease currently not being addressed.
Thus, there is a need for an improved cardiovascular support supplement and compositions and methods thereof.